


【犯罪心理+復聯】一見鍾情

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 攻Aaron Hotchner受Tony Stark關於相遇
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【犯罪心理+復聯】一見鍾情

**Author's Note:**

> 又一次拉郎，舊文搬運，望食用愉快

  


Tony始終記得他遇到Hotch的那天，男人手裡抱著一個熟睡的孩子，孩子臉上來不及抹掉的淚痕以及男人嚴肅哀傷的神情，他明白了他的失去，Tony覺得自己瘋了竟然看得出來那張冷肅的臉上哀傷的神情，但有時候一見鍾情就是這麼簡單。他想，他要這個男人，他想讓他不再哀傷。

〝後來呢?!〞好不容易從Jarvis口中挖出八卦的Peter緊急追問著，一旁的眾人也都好奇的盯著金髮的英俊管家，〝後來sir...〞然後Jarvis就被小笨手用滅火器噴了一臉，看到Tony來了，大家都有些遺憾，Clint直接問出口了〝Stark後來呢？！〞〝後來無所不能的Stark就追到嚴肅的探員先生了，結束〞這個後續一聽就知道Tony隱瞞了些什麼，不過既然問不出什麼，Clint也打算放棄了，Tony Stark想讓你不知道的事情你總得不到任何訊息。

〝Daddy！〞小Jack一臉興奮的撲進來接他的Tony懷裡，Tony抱起小Jack回家，一路上還丟盔棄甲的簽下許多不平等條約，雖然父子倆都知道一半以上回家會立刻被Hotch否決但是他們還是樂此不疲，按照Tony的說法看Hotch變臉很好玩，而對小Jack來說他的Dad常常感覺不太開心，但是隻要和Daddy一起，Dad就會變得開心起來，所以Daddy說什麼他一般都會附和，也是當初小Jack比Hotch還要快接受Tony的原因。

Tony不敢相信自己就像個毛頭小子一樣，衝動的上前問男人需要幫助嗎?而且他還因為男人懷裡的孩子而不由自主的降低了音量，男人一臉錯愕但是還是低沉的回了聲〝謝謝，不用了先生〞，Tony一貫的厚臉皮彷佛在此時失去了作用，他只能蒼白的解釋〝喔!不好意思，我沒有惡意，我只是...你知道的看你一個人抱著孩子...〞〝不會，謝謝你Stark先生。〞〝你認識我?!〞Tony有些驚喜，〝我想很少有人不認識鋼鐵俠吧!我兒子之前還想過萬聖節要打扮成鋼鐵俠過。〞〝我可以知道你的名字和地址嗎?我最近在研究小號戰甲想送給我的外甥，你知道你兒子很可愛，我想送一副戰甲給他〞Tony自己都沒想過這麼笨拙的搭訕方式會出自自己，Hotch有些驚訝，不過他還是告訴了他，〝Aaron Hotchner，不過戰甲就不需要了Stark先生，謝謝你，我先帶我兒子回家了。〞Tony有些失神的看著男人離開，愛情有時候就是一瞬間的事情〝Jarvis查一下Aaron Hotchner〞〝Ok sir〞

  
Hotch看著Tony和Jack進門，小Jack嘴上是乾乾淨淨，不過Tony的小鬍子上就有一小塊糖霜的痕跡，不用猜就知道Tony又帶小Jack去吃冰淇淋了，然後自己還吃了附冰淇淋的甜甜圈，〝Jack去洗手吃飯，Tony你等一下〞小肚子上捏著的手讓Tony僵住，小Jack只能同情的看了Daddy一眼跑去吃飯了。

小Jack躺在床上等他的Daddy來給他講睡前故事，故事結束之後小Jack問Tony〝Dad罵Daddy了嗎?〞〝罵了〞〝Daddy我們今天不該去吃冰淇淋的〞〝那你開心嗎?〞〝開心!〞Tony笑著親了親小Jack的額頭，〝那我們下次帶Dad一起去他就不會罵人了!〞〝恩恩〞Tony替Jack蓋好了被子，〝晚安，Daddy〞〝晚安，Jacky baby〞

Tony爬上床，Hotch早已累得睡著了，Tony把男人手上的案件資料整理了一下放到床頭，躺到男人身邊並順利被抱進懷裡，〝我的〞Tony想〝反正都在一起了，誰又在乎那些追求過程有多不Stark呢〞

-End-


End file.
